Cloud services are becoming increasingly popular. Software-as-a-Service (SaaS) is a cloud service and has its own specification of roles and permissions. Application programming interfaces (APIs) associated with SaaS may not be generic and vary from provider to provider. A setup on one particular SaaS may therefore be different than a setup on another SaaS. In addition, when users may migrate from one organizational entity to another or leave an organization entirely, data associated with such users may be orphaned and may need to be assigned or reassigned. Assigning or reassigning such data may be challenging, especially across multiple disparate SaaS or cloud service platforms.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with conventional assignment and access control technologies as applied to SaaS infrastructure.